


To Comfort a Devil

by junjun_pon



Series: A Guide for the Care and Keeping of Devils [9]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Crack, Cute, Devils, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Tails, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjun_pon/pseuds/junjun_pon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno Satoshi tries to calm his cute devil companion, Kazu-chan during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Comfort a Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans to add some more characters soon, but I'm working my way up to it. There may or may not be a new devil soon~  
> For now, enjoy this and all it's wacky glory.  
> A big thanks to [Doggedly Jo](http://doggedlyjo.tumblr.com/) for making [cute doodles](http://doggedlyjo.tumblr.com/post/96088509785/pocky-nino-doodles-part-1-sketchy-sketches-i) of the cute devil nino :)

**1.)  Get him settled in for the night**

 

        Ohno Satoshi scratches his head on his way to the bed where his cute devil, Kazu-chan lies in the dark. The devil, all bundled in his pajamas, watches Ohno carefully with glowing eyes and munches on a stick of Pocky for a snack.

        “Okay, Kazu-chan. Time for bed,” Ohno says. He pulls back the blankets on his side of the bed and gets in, falling back on his pillow with a thump. He lets out a long, relaxed sigh. Ohno looks over and is met with glowing eyes.

        “Agh, Kazu-chan, the eyes…they’re scary…” Ohno says. The devil closes his eyes and stops munching on his Pocky.

        “Satoshi~?” the devil says.

        “Hmm?” Ohno replies. The cute devil slithers on top of Ohno, eyes glowing again.

        "Can we make love?” he asks.

        “Not right now, tomorrow, okay?” Ohno says rubbing the devil’s back. “Now, let’s rest.”

        The devil pouts but settle next to Ohno, gripping Ohno’s shirt with his nails like a bat. “Can Kazu-chan has a kiss?”

        Ohno chuckles, “Of course.” He leans over, kisses his devil’s lips softly then goes back to his original position and goes quiet. The devil closes his eyes and tries to rest.

 

**2.)  Close the window shades**

 

        Light flashes through the bedroom window, waking the cute devil up. He stares out the window curiously until a harsh clash of thunder bellow down over top of the apartment building. The room shakes a bit and the window rattles. The devil yelps and climbs on top of Ohno.

        “Satoshiiii!” the devil cries, “Satan is trying to get in!” Ohno jumps awake and yells out of fear himself from Kazu-chan’s glowing eyes. The devil’s tail is also wrapped tightly around his arm, making it so he can’t move.

        Ohno struggles to get free, “Kazu-chan, let me go! You’re hurting me!” The cute devil is panicked and looking around the room paranoid.

        “He’s coming in! He’s coming in through the top!” the devil cries, scratching Ohno’s chest through his shirt. Lightning flashes through the window again, lighting up the devil’s face in all the wrong places, making him look absolutely frightening. The devil’s eyes are wide and glowing red, his horns have grown and big fangs flash from his mouth as he cries in terror.

        Ohno tries to remain calm, “Kazu-chan!”

        “Satan is coming, Satoshi. He’s coming through up there!” The devil points to the ceiling as the thunder crashes once more.

        “Kazu-chan! It’s just thunder! It’s just weather outside!” Ohno yells, trying to pry the devil’s tail off his now numb arm. “Now, let go of me so I can make us safe from…Satan?”

        The devil reacts immediately by letting go of Ohno’s arm and diving under the few blankets that were crumpled at the end of the bed. “Hurry Satoshi! He’s coming in!” the devil whimpers.

        Ohno rubs the scratches on his chest and groans as he gets up. The lightning flashes again and blinds him as he makes his way to the only window in the room. He closes the blinds, blocking out any other light. “See? No more flashing light,” Ohno says, heading back to the bed.

 

**3.)  Convince him**

 

        The cute devil peeks out from under the blankets and seems to have calmed down a little, but is shaking. The thunder rolls again and the devil shrieks and tears up some of the blankets, “Don’t let him get me, Satoshi!”

        Ohno climbs back in the bed and lies down. “Come here,” Ohno says.

        The cute devil, not being able to see the lightning, climbs out timidly and snuggles against Ohno’s side, still shaking. His little nails grip into Ohno’s shirt and skin again. Ohno rolls onto his side and pulls a non-ripped blanket over them, finally wrapping an arm around the devil.

        “Satan is not coming for anyone…it’s just lightning and thunder. It’s just weather,” Ohno says softly. “Why are you so scared of Satan anyway? You’re really are a devil, right?”

        “We are told in devil school that if we are too nice, Satan will come from up above and squash us like bugs into the dirt…” the devil whispers. Still nervous as all hell, the devil not only pulls on Ohno’s shirt with his nails, but tugs on the shirt with his mouth.

        “Well this isn’t hell…it’s earth…and on earth we have weather…stuff that happens in the sky…Satan is not coming to get you. You’re safe with me, okay?” Ohno says.

        The devil nods but still shivers, his eyes reflecting his paranoia.

**4.)  Try to relax him**

        Ohno reaches into the bedside table and takes out a box of Pocky and offers it to the cute devil. Kazu-chan takes the box and tears it open, gently taking out a stick and munching on it. His tail swishes around nervously for a while until he finally rests it across Ohno’s side. The tail twitches every so often. Thunder rumbles softly and through the medication of Pocky, the devil is able to relax. Ohno rubs the devil’s back and sighs.

        “You’re doing great, Kazu-chan! See? It’s not that bad,” Ohno says. The devil just nods and chews his Pocky, not minding the crumbs littering the bed sheets.

        A loud clash of thunder shakes the apartment and the window again. The cute devil drops his Pocky and grabs at Ohno’s shirt, ripping it open and scratching Ohno’s skin. The stick of Pocky rolls under the devil’s body and is crushed under his weight.

        “Satoshi! He’s coming!” the devil cries.

        Ohno winces at the scratching and the screaming. “Satan is not coming for you! You’re a devil aren’t you?!” Ohno shouts.

**5.)  Get some sleep**

        It’s morning. The bed is covered in Pocky crumbs and chocolate. A light rain taps against the window. Ohno does not sleep at all during the night. He stares at the ceiling, eyes red and tired, the scratches on his chest aching.

        The cute devil sleeps peacefully beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you have any requests of things you may want to see in future releases (ex: how to feed a devil, how to bathe a devil, etc.), please leave a comment :D
> 
> Otherwise, feel free to contact/follow me elsewhere:  
> [LiveJournal](http://junjun-pon.livejournal.com/)  
> [Tumblr](http://junjunpon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
